1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel clamp, and more particularly to one having a second engaging member with a second engaging block to mesh with and drive a first engaging block of a first engaging member so a connecting rod is able to be moved relative to a screw. A rotating unit is used to rotate the connecting rod to open a movable rod relative to a clamp body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 15, a conventional wheel clamp disclosed in UK Patent No. GB2179607 comprises an L-shaped clamp body A. One end of the clamp body A is pivotally connected with a movable rod A1. The clamp body A is provided with a connecting rod A2 inserted on the movable rod A1 for moving the movable rod A1. The connecting position of the connecting rod A2 and the clamp body A is provided with a lock core A3 to secure the connecting rod A 2 when the clamp body A is engaged with a wheel. To unlock the wheel clamp, the lock core A3 is unlocked, the clamp body A is disengaged from the wheel, and then a rod-shaped manual tool is used to extend into the connecting rod for adjusting the length of the connecting rod to move the movable rod A1 for disengagement. This is very inconvenient in use because the lock core A3 has to be disengaged from the clamp body A, a rod-shaped manual tool is required for adjustment, and the tool may be lost.